


Expectant

by BneJovi, LadyXandria



Series: The Circle [3]
Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Flying, Illnesses, Marriage Proposal, Surprises, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BneJovi/pseuds/BneJovi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyXandria/pseuds/LadyXandria
Summary: Unexpected surprise leads to a happy ending





	Expectant

On the flight home from Tuscany, Julie huddled in her seat, a blanket pulled to her chin and used tissues piling up around her. Her head was throbbing and a wracking cough shook her awake. 

Jon was in the chair opposite, reading while she slept. He’d caught whatever Julie had, which was inevitable since they spent almost every moment of their time together, but it hadn’t affected him as badly and he was worried about her. 

They’d both seen a local recommended doctor and Julie had been prescribed antibiotics to combat the chest infection hers had developed into. The doctor had reasoned that her immune system had been run down with stress and multiple long haul flights in the past few weeks. 

While his illness was running its course to the end, Julie’s just seemed to linger around making her tired and irritable with a nagging cough and temperatures.

“Time for lunch,” the stewardess announced, rolling in a cart with piping hot bowls of chicken noodle soup. She placed them in front of Jon and then Julie. “Would you like another tea, Miss?”

“No...thank you,” Julie croaked sleepily and struggled to sit up and gathered up the used tissues, “Do you have a rubbish bag I can put these in? I don’t want you to get sick too.”

The stewardess nodded and fetched one of the small black trash cans for Julie. “No worries, Ma’am, I’ve had to clean up worst.”

“You’re a saint, in that case,” Julie replied then was overtaken with another bout of coughing.

“Actually she’ll take water and green tea,” Jon piped up, his throat scratchy and sore. “You need all the fluids you can get right now.”

“Ugh...makes me feel sick, baby,” she groaned. Then after a pause and a stern look from Jon, she acquiesced and nodded to Kathy. “I’m sorry, Rockstar. It’s a shitty way to finish our time together after such a beautiful holiday,” Julie rasped.

Jon picked up his spoon and coughed into a tissue. “You’re talking like we won’t have all the time in the world. Sick or not, it was still an amazing time, babe.”

“It was amazing! I’m sorry, I don’t mean to sound like a whiny bitch. But are you sure the doctor said I’d recover?” Julie smiled wanly, “‘Coz I feel like I’m knocking on death’s door right now. I don’t think the medication is working.”

“My interpretation skills are a bit rusty but…” Jon said with a nod, “He did say your fever was up. Maybe that’s doc talk for ‘you gonna die…’” Karma bit him in the ass when he fell into a coughing fit that nearly left him breathless.

Kathy came back with the tea and water and placed them on the table. Jon fished out Julie’s medication from his briefcase and handed them to her, then searched for his own, before they both took the prescribed dosages.

“All I wanna do is sleep,” Julie groaned, “when I’d much rather be doing something else with you in bed.”

“I’ll compromise,” Jon managed to get out after a sneeze. “Eat your lunch and we can crawl on the couch together. It folds out into a bed.”

“Would you like me to prepare it, Sir?” Kathy asked, fluffing Julie’s pillow. Jon nodded and she set to work, bringing out a large blanket that made Julie moan.

“That’s the second best thing I’ve seen today,” Julie sighed, taking a spoonful of soup but screwing up her nose as her stomach flipped ominously. “Oh god…. I don’t feel so good,” she said and pushed the plate away. “Could I get some crackers to dip into it please?”

Kathy nodded and soon reappeared with several packs of saltine crackers. Jon watched Julie dive into the crackers and he sipped his tea. “You don’t have to finish it if you can’t. Don’t force it.”

“I’m not sure if it’s the medication or the flu that’s making me nauseous,” Julie said with a pout, “I know I need to eat but I just can’t keep it down. I feel like I just want to curl up in a ball and cry my eyes out too.”

“Kathy? Any chance the onboard first aid kit has a thermometer?” Jon asked. “I’d like to see what it’s running at.”

“There should be,” she replied and left them alone.

By the time she had returned, Jon and Julie had eaten all they could handle. The two were climbing into the newly made bed and Julie sighed as she slid under the big blanket. “I’m so cold,” she whimpered. 

Jon placed the thermometer under Julie’s tongue and his eyes widened when the reading showed a toasty 102 degrees. “Always said you were a hot one, gorgeous,” Jon chuckled.

“If I wasn’t feeling so sick right now,” Julie coughed, “I’d be really turned on by you playing doctor with me, Rockstar. Can you snuggle with me...keep me warm?”

“Anything for you,” Jon replied. He contemplated getting under the blanket but it would kill him considering he didn’t have a fever. Instead, he wrapped her in the heavy fleece and curled up behind her, holding Julie to his chest and wrapping an arm around her waist.

Julie tossed a little and fussed with the pillow and was just drifting off when her stomach lurched ominously. 

“Let me go!” Julie pushed Jon away and threw off the blanket, racing for the bathroom. She reached the small room and slammed the door closed before the minimal contents of her stomach emptied into the bowl repeatedly. Her knees gave way and she collapsed beside the toilet bowl after she’d finished retching.

“Julie?” Jon’s voice called out from the other side. “Baby, you okay?” He tried the handle but it was locked. “Open up, Julie. I need to make sure you’re okay…Julie?”

Kathy’s voice joined his then keys jangled, the handle turned and Jon rushed in. “Turn on the shower, Jon. Cold water and get her under it,” Kathy instructed. 

Jon reached up and the cold spray cascaded from the shower head. He heaved Julie and himself under the water, cradling her like a child. “Baby, c’mon. Open your eyes for me.” He cupped his hands for water and wet her face and neck.

Julie started to come to, eyelids fluttering open, the feeling of being wet finally sinking into her fevered brain, “Wha...what happened? Jonny, why are we in the shower?”

“Shh, just relax, baby,” Jon rasped. “You passed out. Kathy is getting some aspirin to help break your fever. An ambulance is gonna meet us at the airport.”

“It’s...it’s just the flu, Rockstar,” Julie protested, feeling silly and both hot and cold at the same time, “I don’t need an ambulance.”

“You’ve just collapsed, baby,” Jon said a little crossly as he turned the hot water on to warm up, “plus you’ve been throwing up almost constantly since you’ve been sick. Keep me happy and at least get checked out, okay?” She relented when she saw the concern in his eyes and nodded her agreeance.

He propped her up against the wall and stood, shucking off his wet clothes before helping her to stand also. He stripped Julie’s clothes too and crooked his finger under her chin to tilt her head up, “I just got you back again. I don’t want to lose you permanently.”

“I’m sorry, Rockstar,” she said tearfully, frustrated that her emotions were all over the place and couldn’t be held back when they hit the surface, “I hate being like this, you know that.”

Jon kissed her forehead and brought her to his chest. “I know, baby, and I hate seeing you like this.

A full body shiver tore through her just then and Jon shut off the water and reached for a towel each. He dried them both then wrapped his towel around himself to retrieve some fresh clothes.

“What do you want me to bring you to wear?” he asked.

“Can I wear a pair of your sweats?” she asked, “I can’t stand anything being tight around me at the moment.”

Jon nodded and helped Julie into a loose pair of sweats and a t-shirt, tucking her under the blanket. “I’ll be right back, baby.” He was gathering up their wet clothing when Kathy came back with a bag for them.

“Sir, you know I’ve never been one to pry but…,” Kathy hesitated.

“Kathy, darlin’, you’re almost the mother of this band,” Jon smiled as she was barely older than he was but just had that mothering instinct, “You can say what you need to...and you don’t need to keep calling me sir, you know that right?” He continued to rummage for clothes as he waited for her to say her piece.

“Thank you, Jon. You boys need mothering sometimes,” she hesitated, “Is it possible that Julie could be pregnant?” she asked. 

“Wha- what?!” Jon stuttered. “No, she can’t be...can she?”

“Certain things point that way...her lack of appetite, the dry crackers, the crying and nausea…”

“She’s on birth control pills. I’ve seen her take them every morning.” He shook his head as he tried to recall when the last time she’d had her period was. A month, two months? He couldn’t remember...fuck!

“But,” Kathy continued, “She’s been on antibiotics for the flu, right? That stuff can null and void birth control.”

“Yeah...her nausea started just after the flu hit...after the first course of medication,” Jon muttered, “I...Shit, what do I do now?”

They both looked over to Julie on the sofa, bundled up like a burrito. “Don’t say anything to her just yet. The paramedics will be at the runway when we land. Let the doctors test and find out for sure,” she finished with a kindly smile and took the bag of wet clothing.

Jon sat heavily on the sofa beside the sleeping blonde. Fuck! Pregnant? How did he feel about that, he mused as he ran his hands over his face, bracing his elbows on his knees. 

He didn’t even know if she wanted children. They had spoken of the future but as more of an abstract thing. They were still in the throes of getting to know each other’s foibles and predilections. He still couldn’t get over the pineapple on pizzas and hamburgers thing she did.

She hadn’t even met his family yet, other than Matty. He’d been selfish and kept her all to himself for the past two months, showing her all his favourite places in the world after they left David and Leesha on the yacht 

Fuck...the family. He could just imagine Dorothea’s face when she found out. Not that he gave his ex-wife a second thought these days but he didn’t want to deal with her condescending attitude when he did have to speak to her, either.

Jon had thought he was done with babies and all their paraphernalia after they’d packed away all Romeo’s baby stuff. Romy was a teenager now! Jon had been happy to wait for grandbabies; hopefully a long time from now.

He turned and regarded the woman who had stolen his heart. He smiled softly when she snuffled slightly, emitting a light snore.

She was loud and brash, could cuss a blue streak when provoked but...she laughed more than most, could drink him under the table (he never wanted to repeat that night again), generous to a fault, treated everyone as an equal and was a very, very generous lover. She seemed to know what he needed even before he knew what he needed most days.

God, he loved her. 

He slipped in behind her on the couch and tucked himself under the blanket also. He kissed her shoulder and moved as close as he could slipping his cool hand beneath his t-shirt she wore, resting his palm against the slight swell of her belly and marvelled at how her body had changed without him even noticing it.

He suddenly realised that he wanted to see her body ripen as she nurtured their baby; a baby he realised he wanted now with all of his heart. He closed his eyes and swallowed over the emotions lodged in his throat and threatening to overwhelm him as he caressed her belly. He didn’t even notice when he drifted off to sleep.

**~~**

As promised, an ambulance was waiting at the airstrip and the paramedics bundled Julie onto their stretcher and into the waiting vehicle. Jon arranged for their luggage to be sent to his place before hopping in with her for the ride to the hospital. He was thankful that his pilots had suggested arriving in the early morning, avoiding the usual throng of paparazzi that waited for them everywhere.

Jon was alarmed at how pale Julie seemed in the harsh fluorescent lights of the hospital. They were taken into the Emergency Department and parked in a cubicle like everyone else. 

The doctor eventually came in, an older female with a kind face and calm manner, and took all the details, vitals and ordered a plethora of blood tests.

“Right, well, you just lie there Julie and let this handsome young man pace and worry about you. I’ll get a rush on these tests and see if we can’t get you up and about sooner rather than later.” She patted Julie’s arm and turned to go.

“I’ll be right back, baby,” Jon kissed her cheek and hurried after the doctor. “Excuse me, Dr Cornwell?”

“Yes, Jon,” she said as she halted in her tracks.

“Er...I’m..I’m not sure about this but…,” Jon huffed out a calming breath, “Could you run a pregnancy test too? I’m not sure if Julie’s realised but her period is late and...and other things add up too….”

Dr Cornwell smiled at his discomfort and patted his arm, “It’s already on the list, dear, it’s one of our routine tests. I take it this would be a happy occurrence?”

Jon sighed and nodded, “I think so...I hope so. Thanks, Doctor.” 

He turned and ignoring all the looks of recognition from the staff, returned back to Julie’s side. She was sleeping again so he sat on the plastic chair beside the bed and offered up a silent prayer for Julie’s health and a thank you for the possibility of the baby as he held her hand and watched her sleep. After the technician had been and taken multiple vials of her blood, he dozed lightly and was woken by a gentle voice and a soft shake. He blinked away the sleep to see Dr Cornwell smiling benevolently at him.

“I’m sorry I had to wake you. Would you like to wake your girlfriend? I think you both need to hear this.”

“Umm...yeah, sure,” Jon agreed croakily with a little trickle of apprehension at the Doctors tone of voice. “Julie,” Jon brushed the hair from her face and gently shook her awake, “baby, wake up. Dr Cornwell is back with your test results.”

“Jonny?” Julie mumbled as she came awake slowly, “Wanna sleep, so tired…”

“I know, baby,” Jon chafed at her hand to help wake her, “Dr Cornwell needs to speak with us. You need to wake up, beautiful.”

“‘Kay,” she mumbled, scrubbing at her eyes, “Doc...you have news?”

“I do,” she said, perching on the opposite side of the bed to Jon, “I’ll give you all the bad news first, shall I?” 

Jon looked at Julie and they both nodded, “Your flu has developed into pneumonia which is one reason you’re feeling so sick. Also, your blood pressure is high, extremely high but that could be because of your illness and the medication you’d been prescribed overseas. We’ll have to monitor it as your condition progresses.”

“Condition?” Julie questioned, “Pneumonia? Won’t that clear up with antibiotics?”

“Well, here’s the good news I hope,” Dr Cornwell said, “You’re pregnant. Judging by the information provided I would estimate you to be about six weeks along.”

Jon watched Julie go pale if that were at all possible considering her health at the moment after Dr Cornwell dropped her news.

“I’m going to write you some prescriptions for vitamins for the baby, some mild antibiotics for maternal pneumonia and a referral to an OB/GYN as soon as possible this week to sort out your high blood pressure and get a better idea of your due date. I’ll just go get all of that together and then you can be discharged on the proviso of bed rest for the next few days. Jon, you sound like you have a cold too, do you need anything?”

“No...” Jon said, “no thank you, Doctor, I’ll be fine.”

Dr Cornwell nodded and patted Julie on the leg, “Congratulations folks. I’ll be right back.”

Julie sat there in silence, shocked at the news just delivered, staring at the cubicle wall.

“Julie?” Jon said, “Jules, baby, talk to me?”

“I’m...I’m sorry, Jonny,” Julie’s voice was barely a whisper, “I’ll...oh god...I’ll take care of it. You won’t have to worry…”

“What did you say?” Jon couldn’t believe what she’d just said, “Take care of it? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’ll….” her voice failed and she mewled in pain, “I’ll get...I’ll get rid of it.”

“Like fuck, you will!” Jon spat, “That’s my child too. Don’t you think I have a fucking say in a decision like that?”

“You...I don’t want to do it, but,” Julie’s face was awash with tears at the thought of aborting their baby, “but…”

“But what?” Jon asked trying to reign in his anger, “Tell me...please?”

“Surely you don’t want to be trapped in a relationship by a child that was accidentally conceived,” Julie thought her heart was shattering into a million shards.

“You. Are. Not,” he gripped her face to force her to look at him, “destroying OUR baby!”

“Our baby...who was conceived out of love and is nestled safely, lovingly within your beautiful body. I want to watch you grow as our baby grows; watch your body ripen even more so than it has done.” He laid his palm against her belly as he had done in the plane.

Julie looked between Jon’s hand and his face as he gently rubbed her belly, shocked at how quickly Jon was accepting the news.

“How many times do I have to tell you, baby,” Jon continued, “I don’t turn my back on the ones I love. And I love you...both of you...so damn much it hurts.”

“How...did you know?” Julie asked, “About the baby?”

“Kathy helped me put two and two together last night after you finally fell asleep,” Jon said, “I was hoping and praying that the test would come out positive because I’ve fallen in love with our baby already. She’s gonna be beautiful like you, don’t you know?”

“No...he’ll be as handsome and kind as you are,” Julie smiled, “Are...are you sure you’re not mad?”

Jon shook his head, “Mad? No...never. I’m over the moon. In fact,” impulse spurred him to shift from the bed and drop down on one knee beside the bed still clasping her hand, “I’ll be even more ecstatic if you say yes to marrying me?”


End file.
